The Faberry Files
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Collection of one and two-shots. Faberry w/ mentions of Brittana and Klaine
1. Fight

_**LbN: This first is a prompt from kiacheo, who wanted a Faberry fight/make up. Some triggery stuff in here, but nothing graphic. Not a Finn-friendly fic.**_

"No."

"Sorry?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Quinn, I wasn't asking. I was informing," Rachel said.

"I know you weren't asking. I'm still saying no," Quinn said, folding her arms. "There's no way you're going to see that abusive asshole again."

"It's been three years, Quinn!"

"Yeah," Quinn said with a mirthless laugh. "Three years since he got you plastered, tried to rape you, and then verbally abused you for a month afterward until you finally told me and Santana. And then, when you ended it, he continued to stalk you! No, my stubbornness at this moment is _completely_ unreasonable…."

"I didn't say you were being unreasonable, Quinn," Rachel said softly. "I understand where you're coming from, I do. It's just…this is something I feel like I need to do. He came all the way to New York—"

"That doesn't send off any warning bells?"

Rachel sighed. "Maybe…still, he sounded sincere on the phone."

"You're not going, Rachel."

"You're not my mother, Quinn."

"I'm aware of that. But I'd hoped that being your wife counted for something."

"It does. I know you don't like this idea, but I really need to see him."

"No you don't."

"I do. Or do my feelings not count anymore either?" Rachel asked, annoyed. "I'll text you as soon as I get to the restaurant, when I'm leaving, and from the cab."

"Rachel—"

"I'm done talking about this!"

"I don't want you seeing him!"

"Because of what he did, or are you afraid of something else?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn half yelled, half squeaked.

"It means that while I understand your concern for my safety, I think there's more to it than that."

"Like what?"

"Like I don't think you trust me to not get back with him."

"WHAT?"

"You never want to go back to Lima—even just to see our families. You change the subject whenever Kurt brings him up. You get quiet whenever we talk about the past…. Quinn, this isn't something I'm doing to…I don't know…see if there's a spark or anything. I love you. I spent too much time hating him, and I just want to move past it."

Quinn huffed. "Fine. If that's what you think, go ahead. I'll be sitting here with 911 on speed dial when he attacks you."

"Quinn, that's not—"

"Fair? Funny?" Quinn finished. "Go."

With an aggravated grumble, Rachel grabbed her coat and purse, and left the apartment.

As soon as she was gone, Quinn let out a frustrated sob, and went up to their room.

* * *

_*I'm here. I love you, Quinn.*_

Rachel put her phone back into her pocket as she spotted Finn. She smiled and made her way over to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

They stayed in an awkward silence until the waiter came to take their drink orders.

Finally, Finn spoke up. "I'm glad you came. I knew you would."

"I wanted to get everything out in the open. Make sure we could both move on."

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes. My career is, while moving more slowly than I had anticipated, progressing nicely. And I have Quinn."

Finn's face darkened a bit. "I thought you'd be over her by now."

"What's that mean?"

"Her 'knight in shining armor' bit was cute…but I thought you'd see through it."

"First, she wasn't the only person who helped me through what you…what happened," Rachel corrected, trying to not turn this into an accusatory explanation. "I had my dads, Brittany, Santana, Mike...I had Kurt. Quinn isn't playing some game. She loves me." Rachel's stomach dropped as she said those words. Quinn did love her. Which made the earlier diva storm out a bit of an asshole-ish move.

"What about us?"

"Us ended three years ago, Finn."

"We could have another shot."

"If this is what you came here for, I'm leaving." She got up and turned to walk away.

Finn grabbed her wrist.

In that instant, everything they'd been through came back to Rachel.

* * *

"_Finn, I don' feel very well."_

"_Just lie down."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Don't worry. You'll like this."_

"_Finn, stop. I don'….want this."_

"_We've been dating for two years, Rachel. It's fine."_

"_Finn, I feel sick."_

"_You're fine."_

"_Don't…."_

"_OW!" Finn stumbled backwards as Santana pulled him by the hair._

"_I'm pretty sure she told you 'no', Frankenteen!" she snarled, pushing him into the wall._

"_Rachel?" Quinn said. "Rachel, look at me. Can you hear me?"_

"_I…er…Quinn…."_

"_I'm right here. It's okay. Santana! Call Blaine up here. We need to take Rachel to the hospital. I think this asshole drugged her too."_

"_I'm on it," Santana said, with a parting kick to Finn's crotch. _

* * *

"_You think they're suddenly going to stick up for a loser like you?" Finn sneered. "What I did on Saturday, yeah, it was messed up. But don't think they're your friends now."_

"_I'm serious, Finn. Get away from me."_

"_You're my girlfriend. I can be around you if I want. What are you looking around for? You think Santana's going to turn up out of thin air and rescue you?" He sneered. "Actually, you were probably hoping for Quinn, right?"_

"_I'm leaving."_

_He shoved her against the locker. "You really need to get your head on straight. I'm tired of this."_

* * *

"_Guys?" Brittany said, looking out the window. "Whose car is that?"_

"_It's Finn," Rachel said, going pale._

"_Calling the po-po," Santana said._

"_Come on, Rachel," Quinn said. "Santana's dad is just downstairs. He knows what's going on. Finn won't get anywhere near you."_

* * *

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Rachel—"

"Let go, Finn!"

He released her hand.

"Goodbye." She walked quickly from the restaurant, trying to ignore the stares and whispers. As soon as she got in the cab, she took out her phone.

_*OMW. I'm sorry. You were right.*_

* * *

Quinn sniffled. She'd thought it over in every way shape and form, and had come to the conclusion that Rachel had been right. Or, at least it was understandable why the younger girl wanted to go that night. And she should've known better than to flat out tell her tiny diva 'No'. That never worked. She should've gone with her…or followed her to make sure she was safe. Now…

*_buzzzzzzzzzz* _

Quinn picked up the phone and read the message. If Rachel was on her way home that soon, it couldn't have gone well. She dried her eyes and went downstairs to wait.

* * *

Rachel walked through the door and was immediately pulled into a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Me too. You were right."

"Actually, you were."

Quinn chuckled. "How about we both were?"

"Works for me."

Quinn handed Rachel a tissue and pulled her over to the couch. "What happened?"

"He wanted me back."

"Fucker."

Rachel smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said those things."

"You were right. I was more afraid that I wouldn't be able to protect you…but still."

"I love you," Rachel murmured into her shoulder.

"I love you, too. Come on," Quinn said, standing and taking Rachel's hand. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Leave a review and tell me what else you'd like to see. Fair warning, I can't write children or sex scenes. Anything else is fair game!_**


	2. On My Way

_**LbN: How the episode SHOULD HAVE ended... (jk, I actually liked the ep. Just worried for Q! 5 more days!)**_

Rachel was hyperventilating. "Where is Quinn?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Rachel," Tina said, handing her a paper bag. "I'm sure she's on her way."

"She is," Santana said, checking her phone. "We've got an ETA of three minutes for Q."

* * *

By the time Quinn made it, Rachel had managed to calm down. Slightly.

The blonde immediately knew that there was going to be a disaster very soon. "Everyone out. Rachel, you have to calm down, okay?" she said as soon as everyone left.

"I'm having the opposite of a flashback," Rachel said.

"Uhh…seeing the future?"

Rachel nodded. "If I walk out there…We're going to stand up in front of everyone. The judge is going to go through his speech, and when he gets to the part about objections…All of you will share a glance, but you won't say anything. And you…" Rachel looked up at Quinn. "You'll bite your tongue, because you want me to be happy. But you've been honest with me from the start. This is a mistake. And I knew that, but…."

"Rachel," Quinn said gently.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Quinn?" Finn called. "Is Rachel in there with you? We have five minutes to get out there."

Rachel gave her such a terrified look that Quinn nearly melted on the spot.

"We'll be a minute, Finn," she called as cheerfully as possible. Turning back to Rachel, she kneeled in front of her. "Listen to me…. You know how I feel about this. You don't need me to tell you again. If you think it's a mistake, you have to tell him. Rachel, you have to look out for yourself. I know you don't want to hurt him, but this…this isn't cancelling a date on Friday night. This is forever."

Rachel looked up at her with watery eyes. "Will you clear everyone else out?"

"Didn't get my HBIC title for nothing," Quinn said with a smirk, and unable to stop herself, kissed Rachel on the forehead. "I'm going to get his mom. I'm sure she'll be the easiest to talk to."

"How do you figure that?" Rachel asked with a panicked look.

"She's supported you from the beginning, so you won't have to deal with some ridiculous display of relief. Sit tight." She walked back into the waiting room and flinched. Everyone was staring.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn asked urgently. "It's now or never."

"Um, Mrs. Hummel? I think Rachel could use a hand right now."

"Sure," Carole said. "Be right back, sweetie," she told Finn.

"What's going on?" he asked Quinn.

"She'll be out in a minute. Come on, guys, let's give them some privacy."

* * *

"Shhh," Carole said, holding Rachel. "It's okay. Don't cry."

"I'm so-sorry."

"Don't be. You're young. You have all the time in the world. I don't doubt for a second that you love my son, but we all felt this was a little sudden. Let's go. I'm sure he's guessed by now, but we need to tell him."

Rachel wiped her eyes and nodded. She followed Finn's mom out to the waiting area. Thankfully, Quinn had gotten rid of the rest of the glee club. "Finn…."

"We've missed our slot," he said. "But I'm sure they have time tomorrow."

"Finn, honey…." Carole said.

He stared at them both. "Just tell me," he said, looking at Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Finn," she started crying again when she saw him deflate slightly. "I can't do this yet."

He stormed out of the door.

Rachel tried to follow, but Leroy held her back. "Give him some time."

"Mr. Hummel," she said tremulously. "Please go make sure he doesn't take this out on Kurt and Quinn."

"Of course, honey. Take it easy, it'll be okay," Kurt's dad said.

* * *

Rachel had it right in one. Finn was definitely taking it out on Quinn.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled when he made it out to the sidewalk.

"Finn, calm down," Kurt said, gently.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I just got stood up at my own wedding!"

"Which you really shouldn't have been having in the first place," Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Back off, Kurt," Finn snapped. "And you," he said, redirecting his attention to Quinn. "What did you tell her? That I'm a Lima Loser who's holding her back?"

"Believe me, Finn, you do not want to have this conversation with me right now," Quinn said calmly.

Finn laughed. "You're unbelievable. Stop being such a coward and—"

"Excuse me?" Quinn yelled.

The entire glee club took about seven steps back. No one wanted to be in Quinn's line of fire.

"A coward?" she started. "That's absolutely hilarious coming from you. You pushed Rachel into this, and you know it. You might tell yourself that it was because of your deep, unstoppable love for her, but absolutely everyone else knows better!"

"We should stop her," Burt said, walking up to the group.

"Uh uh uh," Kurt said. "Finn needs to hear this."

"You gave her a weekend—a fucking weekend!—to decide whether or not she wanted to marry you. You know her life plan lists that she makes? This whole thing was so quick she didn't even have time to change them!"

"Come on," Finn said. "No one takes those seriously!"

"Rachel does," Quinn said. "And I know how important her future is to her, which is why I was against this from the beginning. And you've got balls calling me a coward. You got turned down by one recruiter, and decided that you didn't have a future. Finn, you haven't even tried! How many colleges have you applied to?"

"That's got nothing—"

"How many?"

Finn was silent for a second. "One."

"New York?"

"Lima Community College."

Quinn stared at him. "To answer your question from before, I told her to trust herself. To look after herself. I didn't tell her you were a Lima Loser who was holding her back. I think that's what you think of yourself. And if you're not willing to put yourself out there—to at least attempt to get out of here—and if you're not willing to wait for her…then you're right."

Finn stood in shock.

By this time, Rachel and her dads had come out. She looked over the group at Finn.

He stared back for a minute. "I'm going home."

"I'm driving," Kurt said, stepping forward.

* * *

"Hi Mr. Berry," Quinn said, stepping into the house.

"Thank you for coming over, Quinn. She needs someone to talk to. Or at least, someone to sit with her. I think the guilt is starting to fester a bit."

"It's no problem. But can I ask you something, sir?"

"What's that?"

"Why did you call me? I'm sure you know about our…colorful history."

"I do. But I know that you've moved past that. You were the only one Rachel wanted earlier."

Quinn nodded. "Where is she?"

"Her room."

She walked up the stairs and knocked on Rachel's door.

"I don't want to talk, Daddy."

"It's me," Quinn said, pushing the door open. "And you don't have to talk if you don't want to."

Rachel looked up at her and smiled slightly. "They called in reinforcements."

"They did. What are we watching tonight?" Quinn asked, turning on the TV. "Because I'm staying with you, and I refuse to sit in the dark."

"Mary Poppins?" Rachel requested.

Quinn found the DVD and started the movie. Sliding into bed next to Rachel, she said, "I'm here if you want to talk. Not just tonight."

"I know," Rachel said, snuggling into her side. "Thank you, Quinn."

* * *

_**LbN: Still time to vote for Faberry! (Or Pezberry, or Faberrittana, or whatever you want). Poll will be active on my profile until Sunday. Thanks for reading! Send in requests if you have them.**_


	3. Childhood Revisited

**Childhood Revisited**

"I wish they made these in adult size," Quinn said, slurping down the last of her Capri Sun.

"They do in Europe," Tina told her. "My dad brings some to me whenever he goes for business. I'll have him pick up a couple extra next time."

"You're awesome, Tina."

"I don't understand how you drink those, Quinn," Rachel said. "They're supposed to be laced with high fructose corn syrup. And there's probably only a drop of real juice in there, if any. And—"

"It tastes good," Quinn said, shrugging. "Plus it's like going back to your childhood."

The glee clubbers all nodded in agreement. Rachel shrugged.

"I guess nostalgia can be a factor in most things we do. Personally I've never had a juice box, so—"

Pandemonium broke out as that last sentence settled in the brains of her friends.

"Never?" Mercedes and Tina asked.

"I mean, I'm picky about what I eat, but even I've had a juice box," Kurt said.

"That's the only thing I used to drink," Finn said. "My mom had to tell me there was a shortage of juice just to get me to try water when I was five…."

"My mom used to buy two flavors and every morning she'd let me pick which one she put in my lunch," Mike said, smiling.

"How can you have never tried one?" Artie asked.

"I was a naturally dramatic and energetic child," Rachel explained. "So my dads tried to limit the amount of sugar I had on a daily basis. The only juice I got was homemade, and I only got a small glass of it with breakfast."

"Rachel," Quinn said, "After school today we are going to the store and you are going to try a juice box."

"I appreciate everyone's concern," she said, grinning. She was quite amused at their horrified expressions. "But really, it's not necessary. Despite the juice box deprivation, I still feel I had an adequate childhood. I'll be fine."

She laughed as her friends continued to stare.

* * *

"I was thinking we could have dinner and a movie night at my house?" Rachel asked as she and Quinn walked into school the next day. "My dads are leaving this afternoon for a surgeon's conference in London, and they won't be back for a few weeks. They said I could have you and Santana and Brittany keep me company."

"Sounds great!" Quinn said. "I'll bring the juice boxes…."

Rachel smirked and poked her in the ribs. "Nope. Now you've aroused my competitive nature, and I'm not going to try them just to be annoying."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

* * *

"You're trying to get her to what?" Leroy Berry asked.

"Drink a juice box. Unfortunately I somehow flipped her "Stubborn" switch, and she's refusing."

"Rachel, I've never known you to shy away from a new experience," Hiram said, smiling.

"Nice try, Daddy," Rachel said.

"Good luck, Quinn," Leroy said, chuckling.

"Look Rachel, I found organic, low-sugar juice boxes! They even have Berenstain Bears on them! It's cute!"

"Quinn…."

"Please!"

"Nope."

"You're no fun."

* * *

The next day started out normal enough, but soon Rachel started sensing a pattern, and she had a feeling it was Quinn's doing. In first period math, both Finn and Tina were sipping juice boxes. Second period history, it was Artie. Third period it was Brittany, Santana and Quinn. Finn and Puck somehow enlisted the help of the entire football team, so when she passed their table at lunch all of them were happily guzzling 24 packs of juice, debating the merits of each flavor.

When she got to glee, every single person in the room had one. Including Mr. Schue. She maintained a dignified silence as she sat down next to Quinn, and took a juice box out of the package. "Vegan?"

Quinn nodded, smirking.

Rachel sighed and stuck the straw into the box. She took the smallest sip possible. Then she took another. And another. Then she took the rest of the juice boxes from Quinn.

"Say it," Quinn said.

"You win. This round…."

* * *

"It's raining!"

"You sound rather excited about that," Quinn said, smiling.

"I like the rain," Rachel said. "It means the flowers are going to start springing up…it's good nap weather…"

"It means you can go mud sliding…" Quinn supplied.

"Er…what?"

"Mud sliding." Quinn glanced over at Rachel. "You're joking. You've never been mud sliding?"

"No, and it doesn't sound very appealing. Is it self-explanatory?"

"Yup. Get a running start and slide through the mud. One second."

"Who are you texting?"

"Santana, Brittany, Blaine and Kurt. We're mud sliding tomorrow."

"Quinn, as endearing as I find your quest to recapture my childhood, that activity in no way appeals to me."

"Much like the juice boxes argument, I will win this one too."

* * *

_**LbN: Pezberry won the last poll, but Faberry came in close second. There's a new poll up for some of the Glee fics I'm planning. It'll be up until I finish The Faberry Files (another week-ish). As always, if you have a request, leave a review and let me know! :)Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Childhood Revisited pt 2

**Childhood Revisited pt. 2**

The girls sat on Quinn's bed doing homework as the rain pounded the windows. Quinn closed her book suddenly and stretched. "It's Friday. We should be having fun, not doing homework."

"What do you suggest?" Rachel said, still working.

"I'm going to make a list…."

"Umm…okay?"

"A list of all the kid things you didn't do as a kid."

"Oh goodness…."

"Number one, did you ever play hide and seek?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever play Capture the Flag?"

"At camp," Rachel said, nodding.

"Freeze tag?"

"What's that?"

"Okay, freeze tag's on the list. To answer, freeze tag is like regular tag only when you get tagged, you freeze. Until someone else comes along and unfreezes you."

"Sounds weird."

"So we have mud sliding and freeze tag. Ever been to an arcade?"

"Sure I have. There's one in the mall."

"Ever been to Chuck E. Cheese?"

"I hardly think that place is nutritional. And there have been numerous reports about how unsanitary the playscape can be."

"So no?"

"No."

"Well, Ray Bear, this weekend we're reclaiming your lost childhood." Her phone buzzed. "Starting now," she said, reading the message and smiling. "Puckerman says mudsliding's a go at Finn and Kurt's place."

"But Quiiiin…" Rachel whined.

"Nope! It's happening. Get your bathing suit on."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were standing in Kurt's backyard with the rest of the Glee club, watching Puck and Finn demonstrate the correct mudsliding technique. This consisted of: Run. Jump. Fling yourself as far as possible.

It had stopped raining by this point, but Burt had graciously agreed to the destruction of a strip of grass, and kept the hose running.

"Mostly it's to get video footage of Kurt getting muddy," he told them.

"I'm on it, Mr. Hummel," Artie said, brandishing his video camera.

"Who's next?" Finn yelled from across the yard.

"Me!" Tina squealed.

The Gleeks took to rating each others' sliding techniques. The only one who got a ten was Sam. Until Rachel's turn….

"This is insane!" she yelled, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Come on, Rach!" Brittany yelled.

"Let's go, Hobbit!" Santana yelled.

Rachel grinned at Quinn, who gave her a thumbs up. With a short running start, she jumped into the mud, and slid all the way to the end of the line. "EW! THAT WAS AWESOME!" she yelled, as Santana helped her up.

"Told you!" Quinn, Puck and Tina yelled.

"Listen up!" Quinn said. "Today was the start of Rachel's Kiddie Weekend…."

"That sounds slightly wrong," Kurt muttered to Artie.

"Tomorrow, we're playing an epic game of freeze tag in the park, and then we're having dinner at Chuck E. Cheese."

"Wait, you've never been to Chuck E. Cheese?" Mike asked.

"Nope. And Quinn's hell bent on recapturing my childhood, so I suggest you all do as she says," Rachel said, laughing.

"Time out a second," Puck said. "Is this regular freeze tag, or super freeze tag?"

"What's super freeze tag?" Mercedes asked.

"It's where everyone's armed with a super soaker. The person who's 'It' doesn't get to use theirs while they're 'It'. If you get tagged, you have to wait for someone to shoot you—thereby unfreezing you."

"Did he just say 'thereby'?" Finn asked.

"Yep," Blaine said. "Hey, is it cool if I invite the Warblers?"

"All Warblers not named Sebastian are welcome," Quinn said. "Does everyone have a super soaker?"

"I have six extra, if not," Puck said.

"I'll need one," Rachel said.

"Me too," Mike agreed. "My parents didn't allow any type of gun toys in the house when I was little."

"I'll bring them all," Puck said.

"Alright, three o'clock in the park," Quinn said. "See you all tomorrow!"

After thanking the Hummels profusely, and hosing off as best as they could, the Gleeks went their separate ways for the evening.

* * *

"Whoa!" Leroy yelped. "What happened to you?"

"Mud sliding. It was fantastic. Disgusting, but oddly satisfying."

"More of Quinn's attempts to reclaim your childhood?" Hiram asked from the living room.

"Definitely."

Leroy laughed. "Dinner's almost ready. Go shower."

* * *

Super freeze tag turned into full on tag warfare. This was partially because Rachel didn't understand the rules and just kept tagging everyone whether she was "It" or not, and partially because Artie rigged his chair with rotating motorized water cannons. The "war" (which was really everyone just running around jostling and shouting at each other) lasted for about an hour. They were ready to call it a day, when Blaine shouted.

"Reinforcements are here!"

Ten Warblers came running into the park wearing Warbler-themed swim trunks and carrying water guns. They were divided up onto the different teams, and the chaos began again.

* * *

"Whose birthday is closest? We've got to get them to sing the birthday song," Finn said.

"Santana's is next week, right?" Kurt asked.

"Damn straight," Santana said. "And I wants my free slice of cake, so let's get going."

The group walked into the restaurant, which was thankfully rather quiet that day, and paid for their meals and tokens. Rachel was happy to find a good selection of things she could eat at the salad bar, and the rest of them stuffed their faces with pizza.

"Normally, I'd complain about the amount of grease on this pizza," Kurt said, squeezing out his slice onto his plate. "But I can't bring myself to care this time."

"We're children again this weekend," Finn said, chuckling. "Childhood means crappy yet awesome pizza."

"There's no such thing as crappy pizza," Brittany said.

"Bow down to Pierce Wisdom," Puck agreed.

"I have to say, if it weren't for my moral convictions and dedication to veganism, I'd be all over the greasy pizza," Rachel said.

"So how are you liking your weekend, Rachel?" Tina asked.

"I'll admit, I was a bit reluctant at first. All of the planned activities have always struck me as a bit juvenile. But I'm having a great time. Thanks to Quinn's scheming."

"Always looking out for you, babe," Quinn said. "Who's ready for some games?"

They all rushed off in different directions, Quinn following Rachel around to play games with her.

After three rounds of Skee-ball, a turn at Smash-A-Munch, whooping Puck's ass at a basketball game, and losing soundly to Kurt at Balloon Pop, one of the employees came over and told Quinn they were ready for the birthday song.

"Awesome!" Quinn said. "Santana, Brittany! God, are they making out in the ball pit?"

"Brittany said it was a fantasy of hers," Sam told her.

"Someone pull Rachel away from Spyder Stomp. It's time for cake."

They finished up their games and ran back to the Glee table (they'd actually put up a sign that said that). Brittany, Mike and Santana ran up to dance with Chuck E. as the music started.

_**Haaaaappy Birthday! **_

_**Come on, let's celebrate! **_

_**Yeah, let's bring out that birthday cake! **_

_**Now clap your hands! **_

_**Get on your feet! **_

**_We're going to share a special treat! _  
We say happy, you say birthday  
Happy...birthday! Happy...birthday!  
Clap your hands...now stomp your feet!  
You're a Birthday Star at Chuck E. Cheese  
You're our special guest, we all aim to please!  
You're big time, big stuff, going far!  
Here's to you our Birthday Star**

**We say happy, you say birthday  
Happy...birthday! Happy birthday !  
Clap your hands...now stomp your feet !  
_All right everybody, let's sing Happy Birthday...one, two, three!_**

**Happy Birthday to you (Yay!), Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday from Chuck E., Happy Birthday to you!****  
**The mouse followed the three to the table. "Hey, there's birthday cake...get ready to blow out the candles...close those eyes real tight...make a wish with all your heart...take a deep breath...and blow out those candles!"

"Ow! Rachel!" Quinn muttered as Santana blew the candles out. Her girlfriend had a death grip on her arm. "What is it?"

"Mouse…." Rachel said, staring up at Chuck E., terrified.

"Calm down," Quinn said. "It's just Jacob Ben Israel in a costume."

"That does _not_ make me feel better."

"On a scale of one to ten, how awesome was this weekend?" Quinn asked as she and Rachel drove back from the party.

"I'll give it a solid nine."

"A nine?"

"You lost a point for the giant, horrific mouse-man."

Quinn just laughed. "I love you, Rachel."


	5. Girlfriend

_**LbN: This was a prompt from K. K. The Umbreon, who wanted "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne sung by one of the ladies. :)**_

* * *

Quinn stared determinedly at her locker, ignoring the giggling coming from down the hallway.

"Hey," Santana said softly.

"Hey."

The younger girl glanced over to where Finn and Rachel were fawning all over each other. "I know this is extremely hypocritical coming from me, but she really should respect your feelings more."

Quinn snorted, then shrugged. "She's not ready to be out yet."

"That doesn't mean she has to be so vocal in the opposite direction," Santana said, nodding over to them. "Sorry, I'm sure you've thought of all this."

"It's okay. It's nice to know someone cares," Quinn said, shoving her books back in her locker. "That sounded bitterer than I meant it to."

"No judgment. I've been where she is, and I know how much it hurt Brittany. I've also been where you are, so I know what you're feeling too. She'll figure it out. It might take a pretty good shock, but she'll come around."

"Let's hope it's sometime this century."

* * *

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel said.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't very convincing." Rachel put a hand on her arm and lowered her voice. "Hey," she said. "What is it? Something's bothering you. Talk to me."

"Do you have to hang off of Finn like that?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, we've talked about this."

"And I completely respect the fact that you're not ready to pull a Santana," Quinn said seriously. "But you don't need a beard. You don't have to be with Finn."

Rachel was quiet for a moment. "Come over tonight?" she asked finally. "We can talk about this then."

"Can't wait," Quinn said sarcastically.

* * *

"Santana!" Coach Sylvester called through the megaphone. "Go beat some sense into your best friend! She's slacking! Q, get your head out of your ass and perform!"

"Sorry, Coach!" Quinn called. She accepted Santana's hand and let the younger girl pull her off the ground. "Fuck."

"Pretty much," Santana said. "Get Berry out of your mind for the next hour before Coach kills you."

"Right….Sorry. She cancelled our plans to hang out with Finn. Still kind of stings."

"It's okay. Want to come over after this? We can do a movie night—watch slasher films so you don't think about Hobbit."

"Don't call her that."

"I do it out of affection. Like how Coach still calls Kurt Porcelain."

Quinn chuckled at that. "Fine. Movie night sounds great. Assuming I survive practice."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Quinn said slowly as they ate dinner. "You two want to help me…woo Rachel?"

Brittany and Santana nodded.

"First off, you both need to stop reading romance novels if the word 'woo' is in your vocabulary. Second…what did you have in mind?"

"First, Brittany's run interference."

"Oh God…"

"I'm just going to ask her what's on her mind," Brittany said. "It'll be easier for you to win her over if you know what she's afraid of."

"Makes sense," Quinn said.

"Then we're going to play to her love of the dramatic," Santana said. "Now, I've had my mom talk to your mom, and you're staying over for the weekend. We need to plan."

"This is going to be awesome," Brittany said.

"I'm still terrified."

* * *

By Monday, Operation D.O.L.L. (Declaration of Lady Love—Brittany's idea) was a go. Brittany's talk with Rachel had been less than successful, and the three of them had started to regroup immediately. Quinn watched from around the corner as Rachel (accompanied by Finn, unfortunately) went to open her locker.

"I still think this is sort of creepy," Quinn said.

"Shhh! It's not creepy, it's romantic," Santana said.

They watched as Rachel opened her locker and pulled out a small stuffed bear. Quinn had to stifle a laugh at the way Finn's face went from normal, to confused, to pissed in about three seconds.

"Who's sending you stuffed animals?" he asked.

"I don't know. It just says 'Love, Your Secret Admirer.'"

"I don't like other guys sending you gifts."

"Well, I can't do much about it, Finn," Rachel said.

"Right, sorry. Let's get to Glee."

* * *

Quinn upped the ante exponentially each day. Tuesday, Rachel found a rose and a gold star card at her desk in each class. Wednesday, there were vegan chocolates and a mix CD in her locker. Thursday, she found tickets to the Barbara Streisand museum and nearly had a conniption.

Finn was not amused.

"Come on, man," Mike said. "At least they have style, whoever it is."

"Shut up," Finn snapped.

"Another gift, Rachel?" Quinn asked, walking by with Santana. "I think you're starting to like all this attention."

"Maybe," Rachel said, smiling.

That was all Quinn needed to hear. "Everyone's coming to the pep rally tomorrow, right?" she asked. Hearing yeses from everyone, she smiled brightly. "Great! I'll save you seats in front."

* * *

"She's either going to kill you or love this," Brittany mused.

"I'm praying it's the second one," Quinn said. "Everyone ready?"

The Cheerios all gathered round and put their hands in. "SUPERSTARS!" they yelled.

* * *

Out in the audience, the Gleeks were waiting for Figgins to be done with his announcements. Rachel, in particular, was straining to catch a glimpse of the Cheerios. She hadn't received a present all day, and had a sneaking suspicion something was about to go down.

The lights went down. The music started and the Cheerios took the stage.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your boyfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

The Cheerios parted and Quinn, Santana and Brittany moved to the front. Quinn looked straight at Rachel and started singing.

_You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_  
_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_And Hell Yeah_  
_I'm the motherfucking princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Rachel watched open mouthed as her now not so secret girlfriend proceeded to out them in front of the whole school. She'd be mad if it weren't for the fact that this was over the top, dramatic, and musical—all of her favorite things.

Quinn walked over and sat on her lap, still singing.

_He's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

She ran back over to the Cheerios and danced as they sang.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your boyfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_  
_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_  
_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_Better yet make your boyfriend disappear_  
_I don't want to hear you say his name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_  
_He's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your boyfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_  
_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_He's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your boyfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Hey! Hey!_

The entire audience was on its feet cheering, with the exception of Finn (who looked pissed), Mr. Schue (who looked almost as mad as Finn) and Rachel (who just looked stunned).

Quinn lined up with the rest of the squad and took a bow. They rushed off the stage, and of course she was cornered by Coach Sylvester.

"While I admire the insane amount of stones it takes to hijack a performance," Sylvester said. "Don't ever do that again. You can give your girlfriend lap dances on your own time."

"Yes, Coach."

"Quinn?"

"Rachel!" Quinn said, jumping. "Uh…hey."

"I should probably be mad at you…."

"But…you're not?" Quinn said in a quiet, hopeful voice.

Rachel shook her head, smiling slightly.

Their moment was ruined by the arrival of Finn, the rest of the Gleeks, and Mr. Schuester.

"It was you," Finn said. "You're the one who's been sending Rachel presents all week."

"Yep. I did some thinking, with the help of two extra brilliant friends," Quinn said, smiling at Santana and Brittany. "And I figured out that, what with our history, Rachel's reluctance to come out stemmed partially from the fact that she wasn't sure of my exact feelings. Thus, I came with theatrics."

"Quinn, I'm disappointed in you," Will said sternly. "Not only was that song completely inappropriate, you don't seem to care how hurtful your actions were to Finn."

"I wish I could say I was sorry, but I'm not."

"Well, all this was for nothing," Finn said. "Because Rachel's mine."

"Guys," Rachel said, "Let's talk about this in private."

"Private?" Finn yelled. "She just called me out in front of the whole school, and tried to steal you from me!"

"Don't yell at her," Quinn said.

"Really, Finn, let's at least go back to the choir room."

"Dude," Puck said softly, "I'm usually not the best with nuances and subtlety, but I think you should go with her idea to talk sans audience."

Finn glared at him. "You're going with her, aren't you?" he asked Rachel.

"Finn…I…" Rachel sighed. "Yes," she said softly.

"I never thought I'd say this…but it looks like Jesse St. James was right." He turned and stormed out of the auditorium.

"Quinn, you're out of glee," Will said.

"What?" Brittany, Santana, and Rachel asked.

"This is just as much my fault!" Rachel exclaimed. "Kicking her out does no good."

"I won't have someone in my choir who cares that little for someone else's feelings," Will said. "Everyone, get to class. You're all late already."

Rachel went to protest some more, but Quinn put a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"Don't be," Quinn told her. "This was my decision; I knew there would be fallout. And I'm taking responsibility for this."

"This wouldn't have happened if I'd just broken up with him like you said."

"You didn't want to hurt him. I understand. I might be able to make things right and get back in glee. But even if I don't," she said, taking Rachel's hand. "It's okay. You're worth it."

"Oh for god's sake," Santana said. "Quit the love fest and let's go to Breadstix or something."

"We still have one class left," Brittany pointed out.

"We've missed fifteen minutes of it already," Santana said, shrugging. "That's what they get for holding a pep rally in the middle of the day. Let's go."

Smiling, Rachel took Quinn's hand and they followed Santana and Brittany out to the parking lot.

"Everything's going to be okay," Quinn said.

Rachel didn't reply, but held on to her tighter as they walked.

* * *

_**LbN: Hope everyone liked it! Don't forget to vote on my profile! If you have a request, drop me a review and let me know :)**_


	6. Kids

**Kids (or The Wonderful Beginnings of Mercutio-Dominic and Idina Faberry)**

Quinn walked in to find Rachel relaxing on the couch, the most newest Game of Thrones book in her hands. "Hey Rach," she said.

"Hi Quinn. You're home early," her girlfriend said, glancing at the clock.

"Our professor dumped a project on us, so he let us go early to make up for it," Quinn explained.

"What's the project?"

"I'm glad you asked, because I need your help with it." She curled up on the couch next to Rachel and took her laptop from her bag. "We're supposed to do a family project."

"Like those things you did in home economics with the flour babies?" Rachel asked.

"Essentially, only we don't have to carry around bags of flour. It's all online, including how many we have and their lives and such."

"So what do the single people in your class do?"

"They have to do it too. It gives you the option of having kids or adopting, so our professor basically said 'Pretend you're adopting alone if you're single'. It's a sociology beta site that's looking at how people plan for their families. Something like 100 sociology departments across the country are participating."

"Interesting. Can we start?" Rachel asked.

Quinn chuckled. She'd known the moment Professor Kirk gave the assignment that Rachel would be 150 percent on board. Her girlfriend loved planning things. She typed in the web address and the site came up. "Bringing Up Baby?" she quipped. "They couldn't come up with anything more original?"

Rachel giggled and snuggled into her side.

"Oh, one other thing," Quinn said, "You have to keep a Decision Diary."

"Like…explaining my half of our thought process?"

"Yeah. Every day they post a question, and you write a response of up to 500 words."

"That's a little invasive."

"That's what we said. But he's adamant that this is a vital part of reflection, or some shit. And he says that this is still a very hypothetical situation for most of us, and that things will change by the end of the experiment, let alone by the time we actually have kids."

"Right. So what's first?"

"We sign in, and then we can get started."

* * *

"So we're adopting a boy and a girl?" Quinn double checked.

"Yep! Though I must say, I'm slightly disappointed at the over simplified choices for adoption. It's so much more intricate than this. You'd think they'd at least—"

"Baby, it's in beta," Quinn said, cutting her off before she could really get going. "I'm sure they'll make it more realistic. Plus, if you're using this to actually plan a family, you probably already know about the adoption process. So, now we have a baby boy and girl. They're twins. We need to name them."

"Idina."

"You want to name our baby Idina? As in, Menzel?"

"It's a gorgeous name! And she'd be named after one of our mutual idols. And it's original without being tacky or downright crazy."

"Fair enough," Quinn said. She had to admit, she liked the sound of Idina Fabray. Or Idina Berry. That was going to be a fun argument…. "And our boy."

"Open another tab and go to baby names dot com ."

"Should I even ask why you know that off the top of your head?"

"Quiet, you," Rachel said, blushing.

* * *

They spent the next two hours arguing over boys' names….

"Fitzpatrick? Are you fucking insane, Quinn?"

"Says the woman who wanted to name him Mercutio…."

"As your teacher said, this is a hypothetical project. Thus, I think it's perfectly fine to explore more romantic or artistic names that would, in a regular situation, get our child slushied every day of his life."

"So Mercutio's okay, but Fitzpatrick is just too much?"

"Mercutio is timeless. He's the personification of both the insanity and sense in the world they inhabit. He's the catalyst for the final showdown, and ultimately the reconciliation of the houses. Fitzpatrick is cruel and unusual torture."

Quinn just laughed as they continued to search for names. The discussion turned into a full blow pillow and tickle fight when it came time to choose the last name. They had to call Santana and Brittany, and Kurt and Blaine before they could reach a compromise.

By the time they'd settled on a name, they were both starving.

"How does Chinese food sound?" Rachel asked, picking up her phone.

"Great! Let me just confirm our pseudo-children's existence and we can go," Quinn said. She grinned as she typed in Idina Santana-Katlyn Faberry and Mercutio-Dominic Blaine Faberry.

* * *

_BUB Day 1- How will your nursery be set up?_

_Q: Since there are two of them, it will be in gender neutral colors. Personally, I love the chocolate and mint green color scheme. Minimal furniture, only their cribs, a changing table, a rocking chair and some stuffed animals to decorate. I want it to feel bright and clean and cozy. :)_

_R: We'll get our very good friend Puck to build a raised platform on one end of the room. This, of course will be where the cribs are placed, so that our children will be used to the stage from an early age. The colors will be vibrant red and gold, suggesting many famous theaters. There will be, of course, all the necessary baby equipment in the room: bouncer, rocking horses, rocking chair, changing table, etc. We will also wire the room to pipe music through so that their minds are stimulated and they get an early start in distinguishing between the notable works of both Mozart and Tchaikovsky. _

* * *

_BUB Day 5- What type of diapers do you use?_

_Q: Cloth. My girlfriend's an eco-freak…._

_R: As Q and I feel it is never too early to start thinking about your carbon footprint, we've decided that reusable cloth diapers are the way to go._

* * *

_BUB Day 18- Congratulations! Your child(ren) just turned four, and has been accepted into Blueloch Montessori, Primrose Academy, and Sunrise Christian schools. Choose one and explain why._

_Q: I went to a Christian school for a good long time. There's not a chance in hell I'm sending my kids. I could go into detail, but that would be over 500 words. I'll be happy with either of the other choices. _

_R: I'd pick Blueloch Montessori. They have a brilliant teaching style and curriculum, that I think both our children would benefit from. _

* * *

_BUB Day 25- Your child gets into a fight at school. Which of you goes to meet with his teacher and the other parents?_

_Q: I do. Rachel's too dramatic._

_R: Me. Quinn would kill someone if it's not our kid in the wrong. Or if it was handled badly. Or if the other kid's been bullying ours. Or…._

* * *

_BUB Day 30- Do you throw your child a preschool graduation?_

_Q: Are you fucking kidding me?_

_R: Of course! Every milestone should be celebrated, documented, and cherished. That said, we would keep it simple—a few friends and family, cake, and possibly a round of karaoke._

* * *

"I was thoroughly entertained by all of your projects," Professor Kirk said, handing back their papers. "And because I know you're going to compare and bitch about grades anyway, let me do some explaining." He smiled at Quinn as he handed hers back. "Yours was particularly amusing," he told her.

She looked down and tried not to feel too smug about the bright red "97" at the top of the rubric.

"Some of you took this project seriously. Some of you didn't. And a lot of you, interestingly enough, took it seriously in that you told us what you thought we wanted to hear. How do I know that? Ask me how I know that…."

"How do you know that?" five people responded.

"You agreed too damn much. I realize that a lot of this was about coming to a decision, or compromise, however I expected more disagreement in your essay answers. At very least a description of your thought process. No couple agrees on everything straight off. And as for you single people…I've been at this job for thirty years now. I know when someone's giving me what they think is the right answer. Of course, I'm available if anyone has questions. Class dismissed."

Quinn swung her bag over her shoulder and hurried out of the classroom. She couldn't wait to show Rachel the feedback they'd gotten. It was good to know that they were, hypothetically speaking, okay parents…..


	7. Star Woman vs Madame Q

**The Marvelous Adventures of Star Woman vs. Madame Q**

Summer was winding down. Thank God. Quinn loved being a junior counselor for camp, but after eight weeks of whining, silliness, drama, non-stop physical activity, and next to zero alone time with Rachel, she was ready to go home. She walked into the final counselors' meeting on Monday, and sat down next to her girlfriend. "Morning," she said, taking Rachel's hand.

"Good morning, Quinn!" Rachel chirped. She was far too chipper for seven a.m.

"Right everyone," Abby, one of the senior counselors, called. "Last week together. It's been a fantastic summer this year. I know some of you, particularly those on the Red Team, won't believe this, but there's been a lot less drama than in years past." She smiled at the rest of the counselors as they laughed. "Anyway, not too many announcements as it's the last week. We're moving our hike to Tuesday, because the weather's supposed to be awful on Wednesday. And for the final theme days, we have Rachel and Quinn planning!"

There were cheers and whistles at this. Theme days were on the weekends, and the theme to beat this year was "Send in the Clowns". Mikey and Fiona had staged a pie fight on Sunday after dinner, and the kids were still talking about it.

"Make it good," Abby told them. "We want to send the kids off with a bang. Last thing, we're trying a new process for dismissal. We'll do a run through of it on Wednesday, and the steps are in your packets…."

Quinn felt Rachel nudge her with her phone. She looked down, expecting to see some kind of suggestion having to do with Broadway, Streisand, or Celine. But when she read the text, she smiled. Rachel was definitely putting her theatrics to good use this time.

* * *

Saturday rolled around, and for once Rachel was glad that she and Quinn had been assigned to different teams. She was also rather impressed with the way all the junior counselors had kept mum about the weekend's plans. The kids had figured out about the pie fight weekend three days before it happened. She put on the last bit of her outfit and glanced out to the obstacle course. A few kids had stopped to look at it, but the senior counselors were shooing them along. Grinning, she walked out of the back of the cabin and over to the auditorium.

The other five junior counselors from her team (Blue Squad) and the Green Team were already there eating breakfast.

"Holy crap, Berry!" Adam called when she walked in. "Crime fighting works for you."

"Thanks," she said, grabbing a bowl of chopped fruit. "And I'm not Berry today. I'm Star Woman." She spun, showing off her outfit: black leggings and shorts and a black t-shirt with a giant sparkly gold star in the middle. "My singing can break down walls. And I've been told my pout could end wars."

"Too bad that only works on Quinn," Adam said, grinning.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ultra Man! I can knock people over with bursts of energy and I have super speed."

"I think everyone is going to pick super speed," a girl dressed all in purple said.

"What's your hero name, Ashley?"

"The Purple Mist. My sister picked it."

By the time the senior counselors brought their teams in, Star Girl, Ultra Man, The Purple Mist, Sonic Boom, SPYder, and The (other) Green Lantern were lined up on stage in full costume. Most of the kids guessed what was going on and promptly lost their shit. The heroes on stage each raised a hand and waited until the kids settled down. Finally, Rachel stepped forward and took the mic.

"Good morning campers. By now, I'm sure some of you know what's going on. You have been chosen to join an elite team of superheroes. This morning, you will create your superhero persona, choose your superhero name, and design your costume. This afternoon, you will begin your training on the obstacle course."

There was slight pandemonium as they divided the kids into groups and let them start designing their hero characters. Rachel rotated through the groups, making sure no inappropriate hero names got past them. By lunch time, she was confident that this was going to be the best theme weekend ever.

* * *

Quinn had never been so happy to feel air conditioning. She'd spent the morning running the obstacle course with her group of kids. She ran through the shower and put her own costume on. She was impressed with Rachel's kids' costumes, and she was excited to see what her kids would come up with.

"Ready, Madame Q?" her friend Kieran asked.

"Thing 1?" she asked, laughing.

"Well, we're supposed to be your minions, right?" he said, running a hand through his blue hair. "Things 1 through 5 at your service!"

They had lunch in the auditorium and waited for the kids to come in. Their costumes weren't as over the top as Rachel's group's, so it took the kids a while to catch on. It also didn't help that Quinn was in a huge office chair facing away from them. She turned (slowly and dramatically) and faced the kids once they'd gotten quiet. "I'm impressed with the work you did this morning. You have proven yourselves, and today you are Super Villains!"

There were some gasps, some cheers, and a couple of requests to switch teams (which Quinn had counted on). She smiled down at them. "Since we trained this morning, we'll be designing your costumes and inducting you into the Villain's League this afternoon."

* * *

"Heroes Unite!" Rachel and the other junior counselors yelled as they finished the night's announcements. The kids on her team cheered, and the rest of the kids looked around trying to find their leader. "Well done, today, heroes! I can honestly say—"

Suddenly, the lights flickered and the senior counselors provided some low budget sound effects and laser lights from the back. When the lights came back on, Quinn was standing at the back of the room, in her super villain outfit.

Rachel tried not to drool. "Madame Q!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You thought you were rid of me, didn't you Star Woman?" Quinn asked, trying not to laugh. Evidently she still looked evil enough, because all eyes were on her. "Well, you thought wrong! I'm back for revenge. And this time, I'm not alone!"

This time, the kids on the Super Villain team cheered. At the same time, the sound and light effects started. Things 1 through 5 ran in began to "battle" the other heroes. They got them subdued (to much cheering and booing from various kids) and Quinn walked up the middle aisle toward Rachel.

"Freeze," she said. Rachel froze. She grabbed Rachel's Star Wand and held it up. "Finally! The key to Star Woman's power! Ta ta, Star Woman! Until next time." She ran back down the aisle, her minions running after her. They stayed in the back room so they could hear the rest of the skit.

"Oh no! Madame Q has stolen the Star Wand!" The Purple Mist stated.

"We must go after it!" Ultra Man said. "Newly inducted heroes! We'll need your help on this mission. Get a good night's rest!"

"Heroes Unite!" all of the "good guys" yelled over the heckling of the "bad guys".

With a bow, the heroes dismissed the campers for the night.

* * *

"We're keeping these costumes," Rachel said, kissing Quinn goodnight.

"Thank god it's only one more day," Quinn said, blatantly undressing Rachel with her eyes. "Goodnight, Star Woman."

"Night, Madame Q."


	8. Star Woman vs Madame Q pt 2

**The Marvelous Adventures of Star Woman vs. Madame Q**

The heroes and villains assembled at the obstacle course after lunch the next day. Fifteen kids from each team stood in a line at the beginning of the course, with the junior counselors bringing up the rear. The other fifteen kids from the Super Villains lined the right side of the course, armed with water guns, while the other fifteen from the Superheroes were on the left side with paint buckets. Rachel and Quinn stood at the end of the course.

"Right," Rachel said into the microphone. "When the air horn you can start. Super Heroes, each time you hear the air horn, the next person will go into the course. Super Villains, Madame Q will hit a buzzer when it's the next person's turn."

Quinn pressed the buzzer to demonstrate.

"When you get to the end of the course, you will rotate onto the paint buckets and super soakers so that everyone gets a chance at both. The first team to finish the course, including their older heroes and Madame Q's minions, wins the Star Wand for their fearless leader."

The course was complete insanity. It made Quinn very grateful that all of the junior counselors had stressed the "No Capes" rule…. "This was a great idea," she told Rachel, as The Crimson Knight pulled ahead of the Black Fury.

"I'm so glad it worked out!" Rachel said, bouncing a little as she sounded the air horn.

Finally, good triumphed over evil, and the Super Heroes came out victorious. Madame Q returned the Star Wand and the campers went nuts. All in all, the girls thought they'd done really well. Until…

"Hold on!" Thing 2 yelled. "Madame Q, Star Woman! I think you guys need to go through the obstacle course!"

The kids cheered as Rachel and Quinn glared playfully at their junior counselors.

"Fine," Madame Q said. "Star Woman, do you think you're brave enough to take me on?"

"Bring it, Madame Q."

They grabbed goggles and got ready at the start of the course while the rest of the junior counselors lined up at the paint buckets and water guns.

"This is not going to end well," Rachel laughed as one of the senior counselors blasted the air horn. She raced into the bouncy course, trying to keep an eye on her girlfriend while simultaneously dodging the various obstacles. That became increasingly difficult as she was being pelted by jets of water. Plus, the course was already slippery from the other campers' runs, which made it difficult to climb over barriers.

She dove into the tunnel, which had holes in either side. She was crawling through both paint and water, and had a feeling this was going to be where she would get soaked, and Quinn would get dyed. Sure enough, as she emerged she saw Quinn crawling out as well, various shades of blue and pink. They both dashed to the rope wall. Rachel slid down the slide one second before Quinn did, beating her by a hair as her team cheered.

"Good job, Madame Q," Rachel panted.

"You too," Quinn said, grinning evilly.

"Quinn! Don't!" Rachel yelped as her girlfriend grabbed her in a bear hug. This effectively transferred about 50 per cent of Quinn's paint to her. "You'll pay for that!"

"Counting on it," Quinn said, under her breath.

* * *

"Was it hard saying goodbye to all of your campers this year?" Leroy Berry asked. They were sitting down to eat at Breadstix after the girls had returned home.

"It always is," Rachel said, nodding. "Madame Q here cried her eyes out."

"Quiet, Star Woman," Quinn said, blushing.

"Madame Q?" Judy asked.

"Star Woman?" Hiram repeated.

"Girls, do we even want to know?"

With a shared smile, the girls began entertaining their parents with the tale of the marvelous adventures of Star Woman versus Madame Q.


	9. The Start of Something Wonderful

_**LbN: Short prompt fill for Acannon22. Had a little trouble with this one, but I got it to a point where I liked it. :) Happy reading!**_

Rachel entered the apartment, exhausted. She hated that she was so tired on their anniversary, but it couldn't be helped. Her new director demanded 195 per cent effort. The lights were dimmed as she walked in. "Quinn?" she called. She went to hang her coat on the hook, and spotted an envelope dangling from it. She opened it, and took out a picture. It was the Glee clubs first yearbook picture. On the back, there were lyrics.

_I've heard it said _

_That people come into our lives _

_For a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn. _

_And we are lead to those_

_Who help us most to grow_

_If we let them._

_And we help them in return._

Rachel smiled brightly and walked farther into the apartment. There was another envelope on the coffee table. It contained two pictures. First was a picture of Rachel helping Quinn at physical therapy, and second was their picture from the last glee practice they had before nationals—the one where Quinn walked for the first time after her accident.

_Well I don't know if I believe that's true._

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

Rachel was officially trying not to cry at this point. She looked around the apartment and spotted another envelope on the floor at the front of the hallway. Picking it up, she found the pictures of their win at Nationals, and her first day in New York.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes the sun_

The next envelope, on their bedroom door, had pictures of the first time Rachel had visited Quinn at Yale.

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

Rachel pushed the door open.

Quinn was standing there, in front of the bed. "Who can say if I've been changed for the better?" she sang. She got down on one knee and opened a ring box. "But because I knew you, I have been changed for good."

Now Rachel really was crying. "Quinn…."

"Marry me, Rachel. I—" Whatever speech Quinn had planned was effectively cut short by Rachel tackling her into a hug.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"I had a speech planned!" Quinn squeaked.

"You can't have a romantic stroll down memory lane set to our favorite musical number AND a speech!" Rachel said, giggling. "I wouldn't have survived. I would've pulled a love muscle or something."

"You do know you just referenced a penis, right?"

"I've got to block Urban Dictionary on your computer."

Quinn smiled and slipped the ring on Rachel's finger. "I love you, future Mrs. Fabray."

"Nice try, future Mrs. Berry. And I love you too."

* * *

The next day, Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of her ring. Every time she looked at it, she smiled. As the smell of coffee filled their small kitchen, she took a moment to stare at it in the light.

"I'm not going to take it away, you know," Quinn said, coming into the kitchen.

Rachel grinned at her. "Good morning. And yes, I know I get to keep it."

"Come on," Quinn said. "Let's go get breakfast somewhere and we'll call your dads and let them know it worked."

"Wait…."

"I may have asked their permission. Also for inspiration, because I wanted the proposal to be dramatic enough for you," Quinn told her, grinning.

"Well it definitely worked. Now let's get going. I know how you get when you don't get your morning bacon fix in a timely manner."

Quinn just laughed.


	10. Kids pt 2

**Kids (The Epic School Careers of Mercutio-Dominic and Idina Faberry)**

"Hello, is this the Faberry residence?"

"Yes, this is Quinn." She smiled into the phone. Mixing their names had sounded like a good idea at the time….

"This is Mrs. Clearson, Idina's teacher."

Uh oh.

"We had a bit of an…interesting incident today."

"Oh really? What happened?"

"Well, it was our first day in music class…"

Oh God….

"And the music teacher asked everyone to go around and say their favorite song. Idina's choice was The Word of Your Body from Spring Awakening."

Quinn just barely resisted the temptation to smack herself in the head.

"And while I agree that that is a wonderful production, the music teacher…er…made a comment. She said that that was a very mature song for such a little girl."

"Oh God…." Quinn said aloud this time. "How long was the rant?"

"Ten minutes. And she made quite good arguments for early exposure to the arts."

"I'll talk to her," Quinn said. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem," Mrs. Clearson said. "I actually found it quite amusing. But we can't have the kids debating teachers during class time."

"Right. I'll take care of it. Thanks for the call, Mrs. Clearson."

"Not at all. See you at the school picnic on Friday."

Quinn sighed as she hung up the phone. "Rachel! Idina! Get in here!"

* * *

"Hello, Rachel Berry-Fabray speaking!"

"Mrs….uh… Ma'am this is Mercutio's teacher, Ms. Phillips."

"Oh, hello. Is everything okay there?"

"Yes, very much so. I just wanted to tell you about something that occurred at recess. As I understand it from all parties involved, Mercutio stood up to a bully for a kid who was getting picked on. He also stopped the bully from beating that kid up."

"Oh! My goodness."

"Mr. Townsend was on the playground when it happened. He said it was one of the bravest things he'd ever seen a ten year old do."

"Well, thank you so much for telling me," Rachel said.

"You're very welcome. Have a good evening."

"You too." Rachel hung up and looked into the dining room where the other three were eating. She went back in and sat down. "Mercutio, did something happen today at school."

He looked up at her and shrugged. "That was my teacher, wasn't it?"

"Yes. She seemed very proud of you."

The boy just shrugged again.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Apparently, Mercutio stood up to a bully. He was defending another kid."

"Just told him I'd go Lima Heights on him if he ever messed with my friends again," Mercutio said.

"That's it…no more hanging out with Auntie Tana…" Quinn mumbled, but she was smiling.

"No one messes with my fam, yo…."

"Make that Auntie Tana and Uncle Puck…."

* * *

"I can't believe she got the solo! She's the only sixth grader to get one," Quinn gushed as they made their way into the packed auditorium.

"Really? You can't?" Santana asked, smiling. "Rachel gave birth to her…I'm surprised the kid wasn't singing showtunes in the hospital nursery."

Quinn laughed and scanned the room for Rachel. Of course, her diva had scored seats right up front. When they made it over, Rachel was literally bouncing up and down with excitement.

Mercutio was slumped beside her, embarrassed. "Mom, do something."

"Rach, honey, it's just a school play."

"Just a school play in which our daughter is featured!" Rachel said happily.

"I'm just impressed that a middle school had the stones to try and pull of Beauty and the Beast," Santana said, reading the program.

"Our school thinks it's Julliard," Mercutio said, smirking.

"Well, Aunt Brittany works here," Santana said. "She went to Julliard, so it's kind of the same thing."

"Sure, Auntie Tana…."

Twenty minutes later, the lights went down and the narrator began the play. They all held their breath a few minutes later as Idina, dressed as Belle, appeared on stage.

"Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day like the one before," she began flawlessly.

Rachel was already crying.

"Little town full of little people waking up to say….."

* * *

"Hey!" Santana greeted, opening the door. "Wait, I thought tonight was the eighth grade dance. What's Mercutio doing at game night?"

"He's here because he got suspended today," Quinn said sternly.

"What?" Brittany asked as they walked in.

Idina sniggered.

"It's not funny, Idina," Mercutio snapped.

"No, it's not," Rachel said. The kids went into the other room and started a game of Mario Party on the Wii. "He called another kid a pussy," Rachel explained quietly.

Santana sniggered this time.

"Not funny, S," Quinn snapped.

"Well was the kid acting like a pussy?" Santana asked.

"Santana!"

"I'm just saying…you got to take into account the fact that the kid may have deserved it…."

* * *

"You have everything you need?" Rachel said. It was obvious that she was trying not to cry.

"Yes, Mommy," Idina said. "I'll be fine. Uncle Kurt bought me this fancy international phone. I'll call you as soon as we land in Paris."

"Okay," Rachel hugged her tightly. "Be safe. Stay with the group."

"I will. I promise."

Quinn hugged her next. "Don't go anywhere with any strange French boys."

Idina laughed. "I won't."

"And don't forget—"

"Mom, I'm 16. I have everything covered, and if I don't I'll figure it out there."

Quinn chuckled. "Right. Okay, go on. Have fun."

"I will." Idina turned to her brother. "Try to keep them in line while I'm gone."

"No worries. I got this shit on lock."

"MERCUTIO!" both his moms snapped.

He grinned and held out a Mockingjay pin for his sister. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

She squeaked happily and took it. The Hunger Games were her favorite books. She pinned it to her jacket and hugged him. "I'll miss you."

"Stop being cheesy. You're turning into Mommy."

"Stop calling her 'Mommy'. You're a 17 year old boy," Idina retorted.

"Touché. Go on, before you miss your flight."

Idina grabbed her bag and got into the security line with the rest of the Junior Ambassadors. She waved right before she went through the metal detectors.

* * *

"MOM! MOMMY!" Mercutio bellowed, running into the house. "IDINA! Where are you guys?"

"For Barbara's sake, Mercutio!" Rachel said, coming out of the living room. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I got it! I got in!" he yelled, picking her up and spinning her around.

Quinn came from upstairs and was just in time to witness the twirling. "What's going—" She stopped, noticing the paper in his hands. "Mercutio? Is that from—"

"Cal Poly Tech!" he said, still jumping up and down like a mad man. "I need to call Auntie Tana! Where the fuck's my phone?" he said to himself, rummaging through his hockey bag.

The two women were so happy for him, they didn't even bother to correct his language. It was a losing battle at this point anyway.

"This calls for a celebratory dinner at The Cheesecake Factory!" Quinn said.

* * *

"Mercutio-Dominic Blaine Faberry. Magna Cum Lade."

The family went nuts. Rachel was crying, Puck and Idina were cheering, Brittany and Quinn had air horns, and Santana held up a sign that said, "Fuck the Haters! You Did It!"

* * *

"Idina Santana-Katlyn Faberry. Summa Cum Lade"

The family went nuts. Rachel was crying, Puck and Mercutio were cheering, Brittany and Quinn had air horns, and Santana held up a sign that said, "You Got My Name AND My Brains, Kid! Well Done!"


End file.
